Alternate Universe
An alternate universe seen in Season 2 of Dark Matter. Information An alternate universe is first seen in Episode Twenty-One. The Raza (aka original Raza) is accidentally transported to this alternate universe when they attempt to use the Blink Drive. In this universe they encounter other versions of the Raza crew. They also encounter other versions of people they are familiar with including Wexler, Tash and Delaney Truffault. In the alternate universe the Raza (aka alternate Raza) are at war with the Mikkei Combine and have destroyed dozens of their outposts and three of their ships. The Mikkei mistakes the original Raza for the alternate Raza, firing upon them with their Destroyer. While the original Raza are in negotiations with the Mikkei Combine the alternate Raza launch an attack against a Traugott Research Facility over 300 light years from their location. This alerts the Mikkei Combine to the presence of two Razas in the universe. Appearances * Episode Twenty-One Characters Delaney Truffault * Is the head of the Mikkei Combine. * Is at war with the alternate Raza. * Is only interested in the Blink Drive. * Realizes there are two Razas present in the universe when she receives a report of the Raza attacking a Traugott Research Facility while she is in the presence of the original Raza crew. * Attempts to double-cross the crew of the original Raza. Ishida Ryo * Is Emperor of Zairon. * Took his rightful place as Emperor with the help of the Raza crew and several insiders in the Zairon Palace. * Killed his step-brother Hiro after he tried to lobby for democratic rights. Jace Corso * Wants to kill Marcus Boone. * Launched a nuke even though it could have killed original Portia Lin and Wexler. * Is knocked out by original Marcus Boone. Kal Varrik * Is shot and killed by Portia Lin while recording/relaying information about his undercover mission on the alternate Raza. Portia Lin * Is the leader of the alternate Raza crew. * In a relationship with Marcus Boone. * Does not get along with Jace Corso. * Is tied to an attack on Dwarf Star Technologies where over 200 people were killed including Alexander Rook. Marcus Boone * In a relationship with Portia Lin, however he is not faithful as he is also sleeping with Tash. Tash * Is sleeping with Marcus. * Tries to sleep with original Marcus however he declines. * Holds a knife to original Marcus' throat. * Has been defending Marcus against Jace Corso, who wants to kill him. * Is shot with a stun gun by The Android while she is fighting original Portia Lin. The Android * Chooses to stay with her crew as she is loyal to them. * Is in debt to Portia for 'making her what she is'. Wexler * Goes on a mission with original Portia Lin and kills several people at a mining colony. * Is prevented from killing the last hostage by original Portia Lin. * Questions original Portia Lin's decisions. * Is punched and knocked out by original Portia Lin. Gallery 208stills 001.JPG Alternate Portia Lin.jpg Trivia * The alternate Raza crew members did not have their memories wiped. * The alternate Raza has a functioning blink drive. * They are at war with the Mikkei Combine. * Mikkei has accused Ferrous Corp of hiring the alternate Raza. References Category:Universes